


How the Devil dealt with Innocence

by Giulietta



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, Being Lost, Caught, Censorship, Character Development, Charlie Magne Tries, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Death, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Foreshadowing, Gen, Grocery Store, Heaven vs Hell, Holidays, Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocence, Insecurity, Mild Language, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, My Little Pony References, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Lucifer Magne, POV Outsider, Paperwork, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Lucifer Magne, Sad and Happy, Secrets, Snakes, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Triggers, Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Dad and Daughter Bond!AU]Events where Lucifer Magne receives phone calls from his sweet daughter during Overlord meetings...
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 178





	1. Napping centers for Kids?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss how I write my fics in this fandom. I need more crack.
> 
> I need to write Lucifer Magne shots to continue Ship the Ace [Male Edition] *Makes constipated noises*
> 
> [UPDATE] There's no Overlord in tags. :(

" **Daddy. Is there such a facility made for napping?** "

"!!!" Lucifer Magne, King of Hell and known to be the most powerful demon in Hell, spat his wine at the table. There are only three individuals the devil cared above everyone else: Himself, his wife **Lilith** and his daughter **Charlotte**. Bad mouth these two females and Lucifer is gunning you down. Lucifer coughed, beating his chest. "E-excuse me?"

 **"So there isn't?"** The one speaking to him through the phone right now is Charlotte. His sweet daughter Lucifer painstakingly took care for the past millennia away from terrible influences. _The Eldritch taught him not to trust his own allies with his innocent child._ The Demon of Pride almost broke his phone at her curiosity. All of the Overlords are staring at him, and Charlotte keeps talking. **"They say I can't call you, but I know most establishments want money. I don't want to worry you on the bill or anything..** **"**

"Don't mind me!" Lucifer told the attending Overlords, wiping his mouth. He swerved his chair, standing up to walk away for some privacy. Hearing a loud thud, Lucifer hissed. "Who are **_they_**?"

 **"Cockroach sinners. Oh oh! With the finest of mustaches~"** While the Princess seems to be enjoying the event, Lucifer is thinking of an extermination plan for insects. A nuclear bomb can't kill all of the cockroaches so he's going to need his minions to head down and get dirty. **"They said they know you."**

"Oh _malum_... I specifically told you not to let strangers inside even if they know me or your mother." Lucifer sighed, combing his hair with his fingers as he faced the wall.

 **"I didn't!** (Lucifer has a bad feeling what she'll say next.) **They came from the window, coming in like a wrecking ball."** Charlotte might be binge listening to some modern music when this happened. Lucifer face palmed. _He'll need to call the repairmen again._ The Princess wondered, **"It must be a new marketing strategy. It really caught my attention!"**

"Charlotte. They're either robbers or kidnappers or both." Lucifer explained, glaring over his shoulders when he heard a couple of chuckles. _The chuckles died pretty fast._ Lucifer meant it, killing a couple of **unfortunate Overlords** as he tapped his cane on the ground. He asked, speaking to Charlotte once more. "Where are you right now?"

 **"In their car, but I'm alone."** Charlotte's voice, detecting her father's annoyance. _She really doesn't know what crimes these sinners will do to her._

"Why are you in their car?" Lucifer rubbed his forehead, cursing himself for having the most trusting child in existence.

 **"Because they said they know you and I thought the Napping Center exists. They also didn't tie me up so.. I thought I could _trust_ them."** Charlie whispered, now worried. **"Do I get out?"**

"Yes. (It's pointless getting angry at her.) Get out and summon Razzle Dazzle. They'll know what to do next. (Lucifer sighed once more.) Stay in your room until I get back home. I'll bring home Chimken burgers for tonight." Lucifer hit his head on the wall. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea keeping his daughter sheltered? But she'll die in here! They're living in Hell for crying out loud!'

 **"Ok, daddy."** Charlie answered, returning back to her usual peppiness. **"See you soon, okay? Bye!"**

...

"..." Lucifer kept his phone in his pocket, slowly turning his head towards the Overlords. " **N̝̯̼̺͙o̘̟t͔ ̣͕͚͕a ̦̲̲̼͢w͓̺̺̗or̢͕̺d̪.̬̲̫** "


	2. TVs are Pranksters

It was anonymously agreed among the Overlords that Lucifer Magne's mood is final after the King's phone call.

When the Devil is called by his wife, exchanging flirtatious words and praises for everyone to hear, Lucifer becomes amiable and easy to persuade for whatever project one of them plans on enacting.

When the monarch is called by his daughter, excusing himself to talk to his innocent heir to the Throne, Lucifer grows agitated and downright murderous to whoever sad fool that breaths the wrong way.

It's how everyone in the room knows how much Lucifer adores his women. The King spoils his loved ones dry, fitting as the Devil of Pride.

❀★❤♫

'Oh god..' Vox thought as soon as he heard the familiar ringtone coming from the King of Hell. It's the ringtone for the ~~dumb~~ naive Princess. Why did that b**ch have to call while he's presenting his project?! It's a big one, expanding television to the other parts of Hell. A lot of true born demons found electronic items ludicrous so the best way to convince the older masses was by discussing its benefits to the Emperor. It was bad enough this is the first time Alastor attended a meeting, exchanging dad jokes with the King; did Charlotte Magne have to call her father now?!

"Hello?" Lucifer waved his hand at Vox, wanting him to continue speaking. Lucifer says he's a logical person, but everyone knows not to interrupt him when Charlotte express her stupidity-

**"Dad! You remember the TVs I asked if we can buy last week?"** Charlotte sounded pretty panicked, and Vox felt his life crashing down. _Knowing the King trying to make her daughter independent, there's a huge chance the princess got ripped off while buying..._

" ~~Sh*t~~." Vox can't even face palm with how wide his face is.

"Yes, dear. What of it?" Lucifer once more turned his chair to face away from the Overlords, already aware something bad happened. Something bad always happens! _It's a wonder why the King continues to keep this child as his heir to begin with_. Lucifer inquired, "You didn't perform any spells on it, did you?"

" **I think I got two defects.** " Charlotte whispered, but everyone heard it. Vox internally scrambles to save his ass. _Fast!_

"Oh?" Lucifer is giving him a heads up.

' ~~Sh*t shi* s*it *hit!~~ ' Vox can't talk with Valentino or Velvet nor can he excuse himself out of the meeting room. Lucifer dislikes cowardice, and hearing anyone insult his daughter. _Why is Charlotte so easy to insult?!_

**"I was watching a movie, when it made popping noises before it voluntary immolates itself."** Charlotte explained, **"I talked with my friends about it, and it also happened to theirs as well. It must be a welcoming prank!"**

"Oh my god..." Velvet muttered under her breath. _Of course the princess would talk to those they tricked for extra income._

 **"Octovia told me to remove the plug so the fire should stop..."** Charlotte's smile can even be heard from her voice. **"The popping sound I mean. Not the fire. Water can't seem to stop it so I contained it in a barrier."**

"That's nice." Lucifer crossed his legs. "And you're hiding something else, aren't you?"

 **"I'm not!"** Charlotte denied, but her voice was also accompanied with a banshee scream. **"Okay. Maybe one of the movies the guy sold to me might have summoned a creature? Dazzle is playing with it right now."**

"..." Lucifer tapped his fingers on his armchair, looking up at the chandelier.

 **"Dad?"** Charlotte asked, apologizing. **"I'm sorry.."**

"I told you to buy three TVs from three different stores. Wanting a TV for Lili and I, I bought a TV as well." Lucifer stated, looking back at Vox. "With a blindfold on."

'CRAAAAAAAAA' Vox can't believe Lucifer is going to **be** quality control which the guy never did for the other merchandises!

_What are the beepin' odds?_

"Did all six catch on fire, Charlie?" Lucifer used a nickname.

 **"Well~"** Charlotte or should everyone say **naive Charlie** answered. " **I haven't used the last one!** "

"..." Lucifer leaned on his chair, chuckling. "Is the last one mine?"

 **"No. Yours exploded when Mom used it. Do you want to talk to Mom? She's drinking outside."** Charlie has sentenced Vox a fate worse than death. Charlie nodded, **"She doesn't appreciate the prank."**

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucifer laughed. A lot of Overlords are getting out of their chairs. The King is p**sed beyond relief. " **R̬̓͒͟ú̧̹̭͓͐̄͘n̛͇̮̖͊̑**."


	3. The Internet doesn't Lie right?

After last meeting's fiasco, majority of the Overlords know Charlie is some kind of threat to their business and lives in general.

Unfortunately, no one has any idea how to get close and smack some sense to the princess **without getting erased by Lucifer himself**. In fact, no one knows how the current Charlotte Magne looks like except for the girl's baby pictures. _Probably a female version of Lucifer._ All they know is that the incoming Ruler of Hell is as innocent as.. _What exactly is innocent nowadays?_

Sad to say, Lucifer is still adamant on making Charlotte his next-in-line. No one knows why, and maybe they'll never know what goes in the devil's mind.

[Seriously.]

**"I don't think I'm fit to be King, Dad."**

[Not even the princess herself understands him.]

"What brought this up, _malum_?" Lucifer doesn't seem to comprehend their concerns, much less his daughter's declaration as he sat at the center of the room. Right now, they're discussing about new territories the King and his armies conquered at a whim. Since it's a new land, not a lot of nobles are willing to put up the effort and time to secure the land. Hence, Lucifer offers it to the Overlords. Then Charlie called, and proclaimed her desire.

 **"I read all the posts tagged under your name."** Charlie has now crucified Velvet. _Vox isn't here right now, he's still recovering._ Under the table, the rest of the Overlords are setting bets on the next Overlord the princess will put to ruin in her own misguided way. **"I don't think I can do such a thing to my people. The punishments are too harsh and the people around you aren't happy."**

"Maybe _those posts_ got my bad side." Lucifer tried to calm her down. _Everyone calls BS._ Lucifer is so unpredictable. "You know Daddy tends to discipline unruly creatures?"

**"But I want everyone to be happy and smiling..."** Charlie sounds like an idealist. _Worse, a Disney Princess!_ The Overlords tried their best to discuss the areas, but Charlie's ramble is very distracting. Velvet didn't care because that could be her ticket to getting herself off the hook.

"Did she just say dolphins giving high fives?" Rosie smiled, turning her head to see Alastor staring at the King. _Lucifer who's yawning at Charlie's delusion._

"She did. I do wonder how she'll get the _vibrant_ hearts." Alastor grinned. Both the Overlords chuckled at the Princess' fantasy.

**"...Everyone singing showtunes in their happy ending!"** Charlie finally ended. No one was able to focus on the map. From naive, Charlie may have procured a new trait - delusional.

"That sounds like death." Lucifer chuckled, imagining his daughter's dream in a distorted manner. "But that doesn't matter! Once you're King, you can do whatever you want. Like me!"

 **"It's completely different. Your dreams have cities with statues of yourself.."** Charlie sighed. _The Princess has a point. Why are there statues placed in the strangest of places in Hell?_

"You know why it's made." Lucifer berated, and the Princess let out an audible exhale. "Now then. Stop thinking you aren't King material and be proud of your blood."

**"Speaking of the bloodline..."** Charlie started. _The Overlords can finally find their focus back to discussing the territory, especially when the Princess is speaking softly._

"Yes...?" Lucifer drawled.

 **"Do I really need an... An _escort_?" **Charlie wondered. Lucifer stared at his hand. **"Mom's being pushy and I don't want to make her sad, but I don't need them either."**

"I'm sure she worries about your other needs." Lucifer joked, but he isn't smiling. "You are half-succubus."

**"But I want to be faithful to my soulmate!"** Charlie whispered.

"Soulmate?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

 **"Yes! I've been scrolling on #sinnersoulmate and I want to meet my own."** Charlie has reeled Velvet back closer to Death. **"I even took a couple of tests and they paired me with this Overlord-"**

"N̰̗̠ot͈̺̥͈ ̢̫ḁ̢̧ ̩̻̘̮w͉͖͇̜o͙r̗͜ḑ͈!̖̳̬͓" Lucifer ordered, accidentally breaking his cellphone for the first time this year. All of the Overlords couldn't speak, forced to obey the agitated King.

...

"My sincerest apologies. Gentlemen, ladies, other folks..." Lucifer smiled at all of the Overlords, standing up. "I have some urgent discussions to undertake. Let's reschedule this some other day."

"And Velvet?" Lucifer called out as he opened the door. "I'm giving you a day to fix your filters."


	4. Dancing in a (Stripper) Club!

Valentino knows he is next to 'Rainbow and Ecstasy' Princess' ~~unintentional~~ hitlist. Everyone is f***king confident he's next, and even Lucifer himself has his new phone on the table for the incoming ringtone.

_How do they know Charlie's going to call today? Simple. It's a **Sunday**._

Vox did his research, and other Overlords hired researchers to hack and check the frequency of Lucifer's call history with his daughter. _Thus_ , e _veryone made sure to avoid presenting a project on Sundays._ It's as if God wanted to spite them in the form of the Devil's daughter. _The irony!_

❀★❤♫

"I'm ready, you..." Valentino muttered under his breath while the rest of the Overlords pretended everything is fine. Today's session is a casual report on their respective areas. Charlie may be naive and delusional, but the princess has such timing! It's even Valentino's turn to report when she called.

"Praying for you, lol." Velvet murmured, lowering her phone to respect her companion's demise. She's also recording it for views since this is pretty funny to be honest.

"Is something wrong?" Lucifer picked it up, answering the phone with a smile. _It's either Lucifer's confident Charlie isn't doing anything foolish or he's bored listening to everyone's reports._

**"I took the bus today!"** Charlie cheered. Everyone turned silent, waiting. Charlie continued, **"And don't freak out, but I'm now in a club."**

"..." Valentino pulled out his phones with all his available hands. The moth demon didn't lie when he said he's ready.

"How did you wind up there? I specifically told you not to go out of the house." Lucifer leaned on his chair. Next trait Charlie has received: stupid.

" **You did say that, but you also wanted me to act like a demon of my generation."** Charlie explained, which Lucifer regrets. **"So I listened to the servants."**

"They're dead." Lucifer decided.

 **"No they aren't. I saw them recently."** Charlie's action has led to the inevitable end to those not even aware of her actions. **"And I heard usual stuff demons do is explore so here I am in-"**

" ** _Hurry the **** up!"_** Someone censored Charlie's words. Valentino be damned. Even Lucifer didn't expect such timing.

" **Almost done!** " Charlie called out, _and why can they hear her smile from here?_ **"Sorry. The manager went to me and asked if I wanted to be a 🌟!"**

"Please tell me you didn't.." Lucifer sighed, already knowing the outcome.

"Come on!" Valentino is checking his contacts, communicating with every pimp and manager he knows to stop this madness! Charlie obviously looks like her father so it can't be that hard!

**[It is.]**

**"Come on, dad! I'm great at dancing~!"** Charlie is going to dance in a stripper club. _Valentino's punishment will be more excruciating than Vox if he can't find the right establishment._

"Karma's a beach." Lucifer shook his head, already thinking how to kill a certain Overlord.

"I lied!" Valentino panicked, already using his other hands to get the job quicker. "I don't want to die today."

(A lot of Overlords are trying to not smile. This isn't funny. A little. Actually, a lot. But they... The show ain't over yet. It could end as a comedy. They don't want to get their hopes up.)

**"And they even offered me clothes for the play... B-but..."** Charlie stuttered, stumbling(?) Lucifer slowly looks up at Valentino. _Time is ticking._ Charlie concluded, **"I-I didn't think it'd b-be so... So like.. like _Mom_! Maybe this i** **sn't a great idea, after all?"**

"Oh thank..." Valentino shouldn't have spoken too soon.

" **But I can't give up now! I'll make Mom proud!** " Charlie huffed.

"...God is dead!" Valentino cursed.

"Don't... Don't laugh..." Vox coughed, keeping steady. He has already been a victim of the Princess. He should sympathize with his boyfriend. 'Be a good... Boyfriend...!'

"..." Lucifer crossed his legs, taking a deep breath before asking. "Did you ask for a different attire at least?"

 **"I did, but the manager snapped at me..** (Charlie sounded a bit worried.) **But it must be from the stress. The audience is restless out there** **-ack!"** Charlie yelped, falling down on the floor. **"I'm fine! I'm okay! I promise! I finally got the attire on! I think? I don't know how to put the tail though.."**

"Any last words, Valentino?" Lucifer asked, and Valentino has never hated how his untraceable system of communication between his brothels will be the death of him. Had he created a simple system and distribute more roles to handle the lesser brothels, he could have avoided death! **He could have been the first Overlord to get spared by Lucifer!**

 _Velvet couldn't control the public with their Lucifer sin art. Vox got punished with his underhanded tactics._ Is the Princess actually more than what meets the eye?

**"Gotta go! Get the show off the road!"** Charlie chuckled, and Lucifer stood up after Charlie hung the phone.

"Your majesty." Valentino pleaded because he is this close to finding the club. The Overlords are also ready to head out, some needing to release some air while others wishing to see the outcome of this sad club who decided to take the Princess as a stripper. _Maybe they'll pay a visit?_

"Meeting adjourned." Lucifer tipped his top hat, smiling at the pimp. "D̢o̘̤̖̦ ͟e͉̼̭̖x̳̺p͇e̢̼̰̺c͎̯t͈͇ ̠͖͜͢a ̤v̟̭̦̖i̝̩̩s͈͉̱̖̟i̥̩̭̙͙t̯̭̫̳͢,̩͍͓͜ V̧̟͕̞a̠̙̤̭l͎͔͎e̡̟n̩̖͜t̝̟i̧̪̤̬͜n͚o.̙̣̘"


	5. [No Special Appearances]

Not only was Valentino punished, but the entire district where the establishment was got destroyed. Lucifer left no debris, just a huge crater. Anyone (and Lucifer made sure of this) who saw his daughter wear the skimpy(?) attire got killed thrice. _Third time is the charm._

❀

All material describing that insignificant day - photos and art - were erased. Its artists, associates and family tortured. Lucifer's rage was even a greater threat than the impending Extermination day. The devil was gunning down on you. **It wasn't a matter of when, but how.**

★

Thankfully, The King's rage was abated with the words of his wise Queen. Lucifer attended next meeting's session, pretending everything is honky-dory. Everyone agreed not to speak anything related to Valentino or sexual just for that **one day**.

❤

Although the Overlords now see Charlotte Magne as Lucifer's trigger button, they can't help but listen to the King and Princess interact. The Rules require them to attend at least a meeting once a month, but everyone attends Sunday Meetings. **The day is both entertaining and endangering**.

♫ - The Princess hums - ♫

* * *

First day of the month and Lucifer called for an impromptu meeting on Sunday morning. Thinking it's urgent, several Overlords trudged to the site. Some fell asleep while waiting in the meeting room while others exchanged pleasantries to pass the time. Lucifer sat at the very end center.

"♫~" Lucifer's humming a cheery tune, reading a book dubbed the **Satanic Verses**. Fortunately, it didn't look like a simp book judging from its covers. Finally looking up at the latest Overlord in the room, Lucifer closed the book. "First off all, I would like to thank everyone today for not attending the last Saturday Meeting!"

"Uhh... Your Majesty." Someone interrupted, but the King let him. Lucifer seems to be in a good mood. _That's unsettling._ "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"Oh don't worry about that." Lucifer waved his book. "You're the only Overlords left!"

...

"Pardon?" Alastor tilted his head, confused at the King's cheerful mood. The other Overlords chose to scan the area. They were many of them in the room, but they were more than that. Full Attendance could reach 200 at least.

"Yes, I may have gone overboard." Lucifer joked, leaning on his chair. "But quality over quantity, I say! Now go talk among yourself and snatch those properties!"

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but are we allowed to know what happened last meeting, your Majesty?" Rosie requested. Not all of them attended last session since they: (1) need to prepare for the incoming Extermination; (2) have to catch up and maintain reputation and business affairs as well as; (3) only attend meetings to insult or have some laughs.

"I don't see the harm on that." Lucifer shrugged, curious why the Overlords are silent. (How can they not when they just learned the Devil killed half of the Overlords in the room?) The King opened his book, plucking the childish Apple bookmark. Everyone except for the King had one word in mind.

**_No._ **

"Last meeting, my innocent fool of a daughter visited to sing some songs for you lot." Lucifer humored them. Everyone cannot believe this happened, and they weren't there to see it! The King explained, ignoring the looks of disbelief. "I always thought they were fans of music."

"..." No one spoke. The atmosphere in the room grew dreary. _No one dares deny the King of his songs._

"..." As if watching a memory, Lucifer stared at the bookmark for more than a minute. He blinked, recognizing the entities in the room. He smiled, "Don't worry! Charlie's having a full recovery. She'll have her wings back in a jiffy."

'Oh sh**.' Just because a couple of Overlords picked on Charlie last meeting, Lucifer decides to ERASE everyone in the room?!

> Some may use the word 'pluck' instead, considering how Charlie needs to regain/regrow/recover her wings. Others will use bully since this is the same Princess who persuades Lucifer to pull the trigger. In the end, they just know Charlie won't call today due to her injuries.

"♫~" Returning back to his book, Lucifer hums the tune. Again. _A dozen are certain this was_ _composed by Charlie._

It was at this moment they knew... Charlie is just as unpredictable as her father.

' **Charlotte Magne is out there to unintentionally destroy them.**'


	6. Stores are surely Safe.

Every Overlord who is still alive, for reasons beyond their own logic, continues to attend Sunday Meetings. They can deny their masochistic tendencies all they want, but curiosity and that spark of randomness tugged them into the trap. Lucifer joked they should just host Sunday Meetings instead of the other days with the constant 95-100% attendance rate. They were all courting Lucifer to kill them, but Lucifer promised Charlie to kill as little as he can. _Little is quite a number then._ Researching what occurred last meeting, the Overlords now know Charlotte's **OTHER FORM**...

[An albino snake with six wings]

_That's right._ If anyone dares harm a flying baby snake wearing a black top hat _with a cherry substituting the apple_ , Lucifer will erase his daughter's attackers and everyone associated to the incident. Due to Mammon's greed, the Overlords can only procure a sketch of the original picture. It depicts a **flying noodle with Lucifer's round blush**.

Naive, delusional Charlie has gained a new trait: **passive**. Some consider using the word **weak** or **harmless** , but this was the child born from Lucifer and Lilith. One does not simply treat the royal couple's child as a maggot. _Maybe it's teen rebellion? The hippie stage?_

❀★❤♫

After the 3Vs and decimation of half of their group, no one among the Overlords know who's next on the Princess' unintentional hit list. Some had to improve their overall business and fields. Others relied on luck to get them through the day and the rest were plain arrogant.

★♫❤❀

It's also the first time Lucifer hesitated to pick up the phone, tapping his fingers and scanning the entire room. The King of Hell might have also realized he'll need to kill less to maintain some ratio in the ranks. Nevertheless, Lucifer answered the call.

"Yes, _malum_?" Lucifer answered, smiling. His nickname could be interpreted in ton of ways: apple, evil, calamity, etc. It fits in a way, being this distorted innocence causing havoc to those around her. Today's meeting is about the growing scarcity of **base** **metals** and **sanitary paper**. Lucifer doesn't understand why this two ingredients are important, but those in the Business sectors comprehend its relevance.

 **"I know you said I can't go out.."** There goes the princess, disobeying her father's orders yet again. Lucifer's snake to shake its head while the other Overlords look away from the proposal papers. **"But Mom sent me a grocery list and she's coming home tonight."**

"What?!" Lucifer sat straight, almost causing his hat to fall off. If there's one thing that will get the King going, it would be his wife.

**"And since you're in a very important meeting-"** Charlie continues.

"Pfft. It's not that important." Lucifer stood up, ready to leave by the looks of it. "They can handle. Send the report to Paimon and get that oaf to work."

 **"D̮a̙͓̰d̖.̫ ̘̩͎̳S̬i̧̲͔͈t̮̙ ͍̱d̨̻̟o̢̲w̢̙̻̞ṉ̯ ͈͓̬̦o̬̳̦̻͜n̜̤͢ ͍yo͎̤u͚̼͍̝r͎̭͈̳ ̰c̤̣h͇̼̩a͙̱i̩̠̣̩r̥̦͙.͖̬̟̤"** Charlie ordered, and Lucifer sat back down. _Apparently, all of Lucifer's ladies can order him._ Charlie might be hiding her fangs. **"Before you interrupted me, I'm on my way to this amazing Emporium to buy all the stuff!"**

"W-wonderful of you, sweetie." Lucifer seems just as surprised as the rest when the princess ordered him of all people. _Something to take note of._ Lucifer paused, repeating. "Emporium you say?"

 **"Yes! It says... Oh! That's odd. A friend of hers must have died. Why else is the name Franklin crossed out?"** Charlie frowned. A ton of Overlords gazed at the next target: Rosie.

"This will be interesting." Alastor grinned, observing his colleague. "A shame you're here, Rosie. You could have seen Charlotte."

"A shame indeed, but never fear. I'm sure the Princess will enjoy her time in my Emporium." Rosie remains smiling, confident nothing could happen to the princess. She knows her facilities are at its finest after the Extermination, increasing the prices and ensuring no sinner tarnish the meticulous arrangement of her products. "Who knows, maybe she'll find something beyond the list?"

 **"Oh~ Dad! They're singing. These... Familiars?"** Charlie wondered, and they can hear a faint sound of music. **"Are they sinners? They don't like one, but they're so cute!"**

"Focus on the list, Charlie. Time is ticking." Lucifer stared at them. "Go on. Talk economics. I'm just the final boss."

"So he says..." Vox muttered under his breath and Velvet lightly nudged his elbow. Thankfully, Lucifer's in a good mood.

"..." The King's humming, staring outside and awaiting for the meeting to end. _A love-struck fool despite the wedding passed two millennia or so._ Charlie also didn't speak, letting the King listen to the tune on her end.

 **"I just need one more ingredient."** Charlie admitted, proud of herself. **"This place has everything, dad. How do they procure that?"**

"It's their livelihood, little one." Lucifer drawled, leaning on his chair as he stared at some of the Overlords negotiate on the agreed prices. "Don't worry. I'll tell your compliments to the owner."

 **"This is owned by an Overlord? I never thought..."** Charlie's voice got semi-mute when Lucifer spun his chair due to boredom. When it utter state of boredom and impatience, the King tends to do something immature. Charlie's voice is garbled, and muted by the devil pressing his face onto the device.

"Rosie! Charlie says HI." Lucifer told the Overlord. He covered the phone, telling the Overlord. "It's her first time entering a store by herself. I'm assuming your place can protect someone of high authority, **yes**?"

 **"It will, your majesty. I've made a couple of countermeasures and enchantments to avoid anyone from reaching the forbidden sections."** Rosie confirmed, and Lucifer squinted at the Overlord for a second before shrugging.

"We'll see." Lucifer returns to his phone. "Charlie? Did you put your crown today?"

**"No! I don't want anyone finding out my identity."** Charlie hissed. Lucifer merely cackled. **"What's so funny?"**

"Dear? Didn't you listen to your mother?" Lucifer smiled, hinting something important. He crossed his legs, glancing back at Rosie. "You're lost, _aren't you_?"

 **"I... I am."** Charlie muttered under her breath. **"I was hoping to meet someone, but I'm not sure where I am anymore."**

"Describe the place." Lucifer raised his hand, stopping Rosie from leaving. "Don't worry. I'm no longer in the meeting. (Lucifer lied and everyone is now worried of his intention.) I won't kill a͟n̘y̯̜o̩̙n̨͙͉ͅe̪̠̳͈."

**"It's dark and cold here..."** Charlie sounds scared, but also curious. Everyone stopped speaking, waiting for the inevitable punishment towards Rosie.

"..." Rosie didn't think the Princess would blatantly wander to places she shouldn't be in. The spells she set, the runes she put up. 'Destroyed by a wandering Alice.'

 **"I hear something breathing, whimpering?"** Charlie said with concern, her footsteps too loud and she's literally painting herself as a target. The tension can even be heard from the phone, a horror movie awaiting for a jump scare. **"No boxes, just wooden crates with noises-?!"**

"?!" It was the first time they heard Charlie scream in the phone, and it was also the first time Lucifer vanished without uttering a single word. Everyone stood up, some were spooked by the scream while others laughed in glee. Rosie is a goner, and she'll face her fate as soon as she returns to her abode.

"What a scream of genuine terror! Quite an act to end the meeting." Alastor remarked, one of the Overlords who enjoyed the short monologue. "What say you, my friend?"

"Terrible." Rosie professed, standing up. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes, slightly unnerved and worried for her incoming punishment. She should have expected the child to trespass, she should have known better to screen her cannibalistic employees to not eat any **blonde** entity. "I'll have to cancel our meeting this afternoon, Alastor."

"A shame." Alastor sighed, but there's no lack of concern. "Niffty spent all afternoon preparing for your arrival."

"How kind of her. I'll send her a gift as compensation." Rosie ended, striding off to her fate.


	7. [Not safe even Off-screen]

Considering the data his statisticians gathered, Vox should statistically be safe from the devil.

There's a pattern to be had in the actions of the Princess of Hell. **How else is everyone getting a turn in this mayhem?** Even Lucifer himself is unaware of his next victims, preferring to listen to his own blood over his 'supposed' trusted allies. _Saying **Sorry** doesn't make the punishment less painful!_ The female is gunning everyone down, poking into other people's wounds and slipping into the cracks of preconceived perfection. A sheep born in a family of wolves - Charlotte Magne must be laughing at their demise... _Or she's really that unlucky._

"I bet on Alastor this month." Vox submitted his bet among the twenty Overlords. That's right. The rest are at home recovering from the last event where Charlotte apparently visited a party which some Overlords sponsored. _Hence the new rule in handling party crashers._ Despite the party being a huge event, no one caught a picture of the princess. **Fair since it's a masquerade ball.**

The TV demon only wished the radio sh**host were here to know that **no one** and he means **no one** has ever gotten away with Lucifer's rage. Everything will try to hurt Hell's beloved Princess. Whether it be her fragile body or shriveled mind, Charlie will find a way to get Alastor in trouble.

"I don't know, Vox." Velvet hummed, "There's only three Sundays remaining and still six Overlords on the list."

"But if he isn't grilled this month then we're getting the cameras on the next. Sell the video online and earn back the money. Everyone loves to see the Radio demon suffer, after all." Valentino shrugged, aware how much Vox wants to see the red deer suffer. With each passing meeting, Lucifer's punishments grow increasingly disturbing. The last Overlord can either be the luckiest or most unfortunate among them all.

"Apologies for the wait." An elder demon appeared at the entrance. Face covered with cloth and a humongous grotesque crown adorning his head, the demon raised his hand to reveal his golden flesh. "But Lucifer cancelled today's meeting due to an unfortunate incident when her daughter visited the gym..."

"Lol." Velvet typed, updating her social media account.

"I wonder if the radio demon knew?" The female Overlord covered her mouth, staring at the empty seat.

"Two Overlords?" The Overlord with a burning floating skull for a head pondered, scanning the room to see two Overlords missing. "I believe next meeting will clash with Valentines' day which is me and..."

"Not **and** but **or**." The arachnid grinned, and the Overlord shook his head at the creepy fellow. "Or we'll both be lucky and she takes the Radio demon down?"

"F*ck. Valentines. Right.." Valentino flipped his phone, texting his latest rising in fame pornstar to head over to the venue. _They have a movie to make._

"What happened to the Princess exactly?" One of the heads of the two-headed Overlord asked. "If you don't me asking?"

"Confidential." Paimon declined, walking out of the room to return to his trusted transportation vehicle: the camel. _Yep. Paimon uses a camel to travel. DO NOT DISS THE CAMEL._ Paimon isn't Lucifer's trusted secretary for nothing.

"She probably got groped or raped!" The other head cheered at the worried face.

"As if his majesty would let that happen!" The permanently sullen face pointed out.

"We'll never know." The smiling face teased. (The Overlord with two faces seem to be in turmoil.)

"Two Sundays left with four overlords on the table..." Vox can't believe it. "I'll need to prepare the cameras!"


	8. Amusement Parks equal Love! (NO!)

Before Sunday Meeting came which was requested by Valentino to discuss some important matters, Lucifer himself opted to skip the meeting.

Unfortunately, the system between the Overlords and its Grand Ruler was that of Democracy. **Majority overruled the veto. Therefore, the Sunday Meeting will occur and Lucifer must attend.** A surprising event, considering the devil tossed every single negative possibility and horrors he'll place to anyone who dares ruin his mood on that day. _That obviously does not include his daughter._ Lucifer will definitely change the rules after the year. Velvet also learned from social media account that Lucifer and Charlie were supposed to go to Lu-Lu World.

> Two facts are known from this:
> 
> (1) Lucifer cancelled the trip with his daughter to Lu-Lu World; (2) Charlotte Magne will definitely try sneaking out to go to play in the amusement park and; (3) Charlotte Magne will **definitely get lost and cause trouble**.

Right off the bat, every Overlord knew who will possibly get royally screwed by Lucifer. The question now is how many casualties?

"Marvelous news, everyone! We're heading out!" Lucifer cried, kicking the door wide open. Some looked at wonder while those look up from their devices/papers. The King of Hell walked towards the table, slamming his hands. "No one ever said Meetings are supposed to be in this stuffy room."

"But." Valentino has an awful feeling about this. ~~His survival senses are tingling and it's rarely wrong~~.

"Let's all go out or I'll flail your dilapidated corpses until all your limbs fall apart for the cannibals to feast on." Lucifer threatened, the room suddenly growing dark as he tried his best to be Charlie-approved nice. _They can't wait to meet Charlie and tell her dad off._ Lucifer smiled, reverting the place to a normal room.

"Now who's with me?" Lucifer cheered, and everyone stood up. "Splendid! To Lu-Lu World."

"I called it." Velvet cackled while the other Overlords contemplate on their life decisions.

"Charlie!" It was the first time Lucifer called his daughter, walking down the hallway with his hesitant company. "I'm coming over and I have friends~"

 **"..."** Charlie giggled, and Lucifer stopped off his tracks. Anyone standing close to the King quickly took steps back, sensing the change of the mood.

" _Malum_?" Lucifer asked, his voice now sounding laced with sweet venom. "Answer me dear. Where, who and **what**?"

"Where is everyone going?" Alastor asked, entering the building. The Radio demon tilted his head, confused. "A parade perhaps?"

 **"Someone talked to me at the bar, dad!"** Charlie cheered, so utterly happy and it's so strange and wrong to hear someone be this positive. _There can only be two substances that can cause sure happiness_ _._ Charlie babbled like a child, **"She is so nice, pretty and small. She even bought me drinks and everything got so much brighter. Our meeting is like a fairy tale~"**

"No it is **not**. I specifically told you not to take drinks from strangers- (Lucifer held back his temper.) Never mind that. Where are you right now, _my bittersweet calamity_?" Lucifer used the nickname in not a positive way, rubbing his forehead. "Daddy is very worried."

"D*mn it. It's next meeting then." Vox snapped his fingers, annoyed today isn't the day.

"You can't blame her, Voxy. It's pretty hard taking apart something jack-old." Valentino eyed the confused Overlord ~~who's observing the very bothered king~~.

**"Movie! We're going to the movies~ It's so romantic. Dad, I feel like I'm falling~"** Charlie cooed, and Lucifer's grip on his cane twitched. **"I think I'm in love!"**

*Crack*

"..." Lucifer broke his phone and everyone, literally everyone knows the apple king is out for blood. Over-protectiveness might be bordering to insanity. _However, Charlie is the upcoming Ruler of Hell. It makes sense to be protective in some form or manner._

" _Flocci non faccio_. Meeting adjourned." Lucifer's words echoed, but the King is no longer present. He's out for the hunt, regardless of whether he'll cause his daughter's incoming sadness.

"So..." One of the heads of the two-headed Overlord started, "Who wants to visit Lu-Lu World?!"

"And court death?" The woman with sharp nails and a mask mused, "Why not?"

"Fastest meeting ever." Velvet tugged Vox down to take a selfie. "Smile!"

"If I die, I die." The spider Overlord concluded.

...

"Sounds like a great idea! (Alastor played the applause soundtrack.) Let's hurry before the day ends." Alastor turned around to leave the building.

[It seems today's meeting has postponed for some good quality Overlord team bonding.]


	9. [Preventing Misfortune]

The Overlords' first mistake would be to visit Lu-Lu World. Their second mistake would be splitting up. Their last and most grave mistake would be having one of them find the princess **before Lucifer**. They realized this when they heard Lucifer's voice booming from within the amusement park, warning everyone that: " **it's time for the hunt.**" The prey? Everyone in the park.

[It's all fun and games until the devil pulls out his hunting rifle.]

Losing one of their colleagues for an insignificant cause (if he wasn't erased, a number of them would like to torture the male for causing such suffering), Lucifer hunted anyone down like cattle. **It was no wonder no one attended next month's meetings despite being obligated to attend**. It's quite unfortunate how Lucifer himself was one of the architects who designed the area.

A single snap of his fingers altered the theme park into a post-apocalyptic hunting ground. When all gadgets stopped working and abilities were suddenly sealed, it was all man for himself. This might be the longest extermination drill, breaking the record half a century ago. No one anticipated the devil to be this protective over his child. _Ok. Maybe they did, but never to this extent._ It took two hours before the amusement park reverted back to its normal mode, the savior being Lilith who cancelled her show to slap her husband to his senses.

...

It was the fourth month of the year, and Lilith was the one who invited all of them to this Sunday's meeting. **Although the Overlords are given time to heal and lick their wounds, there are agendas to be met and deadlines to follow.** The Queen herself will be the one hosting the gathering, promising there won't be anymore psychological/physical trauma. This brings today's meeting with...

"Hmm..." Lilith scanned the room, finding less than a handful in the room - A measly three and not a single male in sight.

"Our sincerest apologies, your highness." The albino female ~~constantly hovering her husband~~ spoke first, lightly bowing her head. "It seems the others won't be attending today's session."

"I'll be representing Val and Vox in today's session!" One of the latest Overlords with an obsession for attention admitted. " I hope you don't mind, queenie."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Lilith chuckled, repositioning herself on her husband's rather small chair. "But that won't be today's main topic I'm afraid."

"An emergency?" The cannibal wondered, raising her hand to touch her cheek. She's smiling, always interested in the latest scandals to intervene _for amusement_. "Does it have something to do with the princess?"

"Oh OH! How about I record it? Everyone **loves** her." The Lolita girl pulled out her phone.

"Put the phone away, little one. These are confidential matters. Once information leaks out, I won't be able to assure of you, your loved ones and your establishments' safety." Lilith passively threatens the curious bunch, distributing the latest concerns of the monarch and other influential entities in Hell written on paper. Around a hundred pages long, the queen of Hell knew it would be easier to go through the pages as a whole. Unfortunately, there's just three of them and not specialized in the appropriate sectors. "However, it would be unjust if I were to keep you all in the dark. Everyone in the Royal Court knows of this and having our strongest and most influential sinners in the dark would bring unwanted tension."

"We understand. Charlotte will be the next heir to the throne." The albino raised her hand out, revealing her ebony claws. "Would you like us to relay the information to the other Overlords? As much as I would like to deny it, some are better equipped with _certain_ tasks."

"No need. If I didn't emphasize this enough, **nothing** in relation to Charlie will be getting out of this room." Lilith humored, scanning the trio for any treacherous thoughts. One of them is an upcoming 'idol' in this new venue of media. The other has connections within the business sector, the puppeteer pulling the strings on consumable items. The last is one of the closest and knowledgeable to the current crisis. Having these three all in one room is a risk by itself. If there were more people, Lilith would definitely learn more of their agenda. She was equipped to understand a crowd, skim through their emotions as an observer. _She wasn't like her husband, especially not to her own kin._ " **Understood?** "

"Understood, your highness." The three obeyed, watching the queen's hair flair out like a snake _._

"Good. (Lilith brought her arms up.) Two years from now, my child will be leaving home." Lilith explained, waving the extra reports supposedly for the rest of the absent sinners. "And it was decided we restrain her abilities and wipe her memories."

"That's sketchy as fuck." The doll pointed out, confused. "And what does that have to do with us?"

"Patience, Velvet. Everything has a reason." The perfectionist smiled, sipping the tea offered by the servants before the meeting began. "You may continue."

"Thank you, Rosie." Lilith smiled. "The reason for this _measure_ is due to the inevitable division within the Court. The political issue, of course, would be in regard to the Antichrist, which we all agree should be a separate entity **not** born in Hell to blend in with humanity. The problems in raising a decent and capable Antichrist on Earth has led most to believe it would be easiest to send my daughter down to Earth and start the war instead."

"This would be akin to serving Michael on a silver platter and the eventual fall of Hell's system..." Lilith turns quiet for a moment, giving time for them to process. "My husband and I then agreed it would be best to lead Charlie away from the political nonsense. What better than to let her live with sinners? This leads to the current concern."

"The King is cray-cray." The pigtail-wearing girl called Velvet nodded sagely.

"So you'll be rewriting her memories to affirm your stance within the court..." The albino cupped her chin, thinking carefully. "This could backfire.."

"I highly doubt it. Sending your incoming Queen piece down to Earth of all places will pluck the potential out of her. A wise decision, your majesty." The prim and proper lady called Rosie cheered. "And I assume you need our help in making the memories credible?"

"Correct. For today's meeting, I will need your help stabilizing my daughter's memories.." Lilith entwined her fingers together as she stared at her peers. "While Luci's negotiating with the Norns to secure her future, I will have to alter fifty years worth of memories of isolation. Your experience in Hell will make it all the more realistic."

"..." Silence filled the room. (Fifty years of memories is a whole lot to fill in the blanks.)

"I know this sounds like nonsense, but by the end of the day, Charlotte is the incoming Empress of Hell. She is by far the most experienced and best equipped to govern Hell in its entirety.. Despite her innocent persona." Lilith leaned forward, solemn and slightly melancholic. "Our goal is to keep my daughter's priority directed to **only** Hell, and not the skirmishes between Hell and it's opponents."

"Gonna be a lot of research though~" Velvet pouted yet declared. "Dibs on the latest ten years."

"I don't mind having the first twenty years to be honest." Rosie chuckled darkly.

"I can have the remaining if you don't mind." The last Overlord conceded. "We may need time to organize the idea and the setting. Is there a deadline?"

"There is no deadline." Lilith confessed. "But Charlie won't wake up until her memories are fully restored."

"I guess we'll need to do this as fast as possible." Rosie sketching at the back of the paper, already listing reasons for the princess' runaway. "Alastor only comes over to hear about the belle."

"Not gonna lie, but Sundays are the times I see Vox and Val smooching in the limo." Velvet laughed. "Every other time and they're busy AF."

"We'll finish it as fast as we can, your majesty." The last one ended, looking at the other two.


	10. A repetitive Cycle

Returning from Yggdrasil, Lucifer caught wind of the latest gossip that should have ended the lives of millions if not for his beloved queen. He isn't sure why Lilith would trust these sinners, but he trusts her judgement. Asking his underlings to check on the Overlords, Lucifer told himself to stop killing them. They're only a handful left. If this keeps up, he'll have to start stalking potential sinners again. _Good sinners are so hard to find nowadays._ That didn't mean he was going lenient on them. _Oh no._ He has a reputation to maintain-

"Sir. Is that... A unicycle?"

"A bet I made with my daughter." Lucifer explained, setting his unicycle near the doorway. Although he loves his daughter greatly, he was never the type to bow down to her challenges. _He's the demon of Pride for a reason._ Lucifer grinned, "Don't worry. She has her own problem to worry about."

"..." The spider Overlord nodded, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Rejoice! As long as Charlie's away from her phone, no one will die today." Lucifer chuckled, sitting down on his chair. He instinctively pulled his phone out, but pocketed it back. "Yep. No call today. Just work. Who will be reporting today?"

"I will." Valentino answered.

"Ok. Go on ahead. Don't keep me waiting." Lucifer yawned, noting his chair gotten a lot bigger. "Ah yes. Lili came over. How was it?"

"Pretty lit. Queenie is deadass chill I love it." Velvet smiled, but Lucifer stared at her as if she grew another head.

"That must be a good thing! I'm glad you didn't cause her trouble." Lucifer decided, shrugging despite hearing the walking contradictions in the sentence. 'Thank god Charlie isn't like this. Pity Stolas though, the owl never saw Octavia's rebellion coming.'

"Leaving so soon? We barely got started." Lucifer called out some Overlords begin to walk off, not like he minds because this is just a presentation about expanding the porn industry. Lucifer isn't sure why the sinners are presenting these projects to him, but it's probably to get the funds and the direct approval. If Valentino presented this to Asmodeus, his brethren would obviously relay the information to him on a certain time slot. Unfortunately, Lucifer is a busy man with a reality to govern.

"Hm?" When the King saw the Overlords freeze, he laughed. "Oh don't piss on your pants. I'm in a good mood today. You can all go if you want. I'll be here probably wanking or dying from boredom, whichever comes first."

"Are you sure, my lord?" The red bird Overlord inquired.

"Yes I'm sure. Go before I change my mind." Lucifer then looked at Vox helping his... lover. He never exactly understood the relationship between the two. Sinners express love in a bizarre way. 'Maybe I should talk with Lilith to minimize sentient contact.'

'I don't want my daughter interacting with these sinners, even if they're quite a character.' Lucifer smiled as majority started getting off their chairs. 'Ah yes. Less chances to kill these fine Overlord-'

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttt

"This better not be a prank call or I swear I'm castrating-" Lucifer muttered under his breath, staring at this unknown phone number. He answered out of courtesy and to learn the idiotic peasant-

 **"Dad! Don't be mad."** Charlie apologized, but her tone is cheery. **"I got lost and made a friend. A gambling, drunken godsend!"**

"Charlie for Hell's sake, I left you alone for two hours!" Lucifer hissed, slamming his fist on the table. "And I told you not to make..."

"What are you standing there for?" Lucifer looked at the Overlords who have yet to leave. "Go before I tear your spinal cords out."

" _Malum._ " Lucifer called back, not praying but hoping his daughter is safe. "Just tell me where you are this time?"

 **"I don't exactly know, but my friend can talk now."** Charlie offered to her friend. **"Now be nice. He saved me twice."**

"Oh how I regret pranking you now." Lucifer drummed his fingers onto the table, waiting for the sinner. If he wasn't so busy worrying about his child, he would have noticed the Overlords talking among themselves. He increased the volume, "Hello?"

**" _F*ckin' liver_... What the hell do you want this time?"** Was the first thing he heard, and Lucifer didn't expect the sinner to have the balls to sound angry at his ball of sunshine.

 **"Tell him where we are!"** Charlie urged, probably nudging the drunk. **"So you can head back to the bar."**

 **"... _What the f**k is wrong with you?_ "** The male grumbled. **"We're at Evil Donuts."**

"Evil Donuts?" Lucifer will admit he hasn't visited the latest food establishments in Pentagram City. _The city's always changing every month._ To hear his daughter checking out a crummy place such as Evil Donuts might be hard to comprehend. However, this sinner has decided to throw all logic and help her. 'What a conundrum.'

 **"Beside the Nightmare club-"** The sinner suddenly moved the phone away. Everyone can hear the owner yelling at the male vomiting while Charlie tries to calm the donut seller down.

"It was about time the princess starts targeting another bystander..." Rosie chuckled, turning to talk to her friend. "How many do you think will die this time...?"

"Alastor?" Rosie swore she was standing beside Alastor. "Where did he go?"

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'll be there soon." Lucifer reassured, standing up. He's ready to get his daughter back after checking the current lay-out of Pentagram City. He smiled, apologizing (not really) to the moth Overlord. "Apologies. Family matters are my top priority!"

**"Dad! He hit his head."** Charlie pleaded, probably cradling the sinner. **"Dad? Is my friend dead?!"**

"No, dear. Sinners can't die through ordinary means in Hell." Lucifer told her child, walking out of the room. "Stay there. I'm coming."

[ ****"Okay."** ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482449)


	11. Honesty is the best policy

When Lucifer sent them all a **WARNING** the next day, the Overlords knew it was because of the princess.

What they didn't expect is the high-ranking demons to obtain one as well. They aren't sure of the King's motive, but it foreshadowed the following events.

Random establishments demolished overnight. A mob of sinners suddenly taken to the torture chamber _never to be seen again_. The final nail to the coffin were the presence of Hell's sentinels patrolling the City for the first time in the last five centuries. _Lucifer's upping his game and it's scared millions shitless._

...

At the bright side, Velvet managed to convince Lilith to let the princess have a social media account. The profile pic isn't her unfortunately, but her twin baphomet servants. _Nevertheless, they got some information out of it._

Dissecting the account with the greatest NEETs, black hats and scammers hired, they learned: (1) the Princess lives in the castle, sometimes accompanying Lucifer to stay in a tight-security mansion; (2) the Princess binge watches five movies all at the same time _like a savage_ ; (3) the Princess has a sweet tooth, taking pictures of the desserts she claim Lucifer made. **AS IF!** (4) the princess adores musicals and movies with happy endings _which Lucifer also watched for some reason;_ and finally (5) the Princess doesn't know the value of privacy, permitting Lucifer to use her phone.

_May those unfortunate sinners who tried befriending the princess rest in pieces._

_Was it mere coincidence or did Lucifer choose a Sunday for next meeting?_ Regardless, everyone has to come since the main topic will prioritize the incoming events to be hosted in Hell. Some desire profit. Some desire entertainment. Some desire prestige. Some desire _scandal._ [But no one will state their reasons aloud.]

"Before we begin the session, I would like to give this to _you_." Lucifer brisk walked into the room with a huge colorful suitcase, slamming the heavy suitcase on the table to startle the Three Vs. "I _sincerely_ advise you open it later."

"What's in it?" Vox asked, raising an eyebrow while Velvet giggled.

"Documents. (Lucifer walked towards his seat.) My daughter found some inconsistencies in Voogle and wanted it fixed for the sake of the **common good**." Lucifer sat on his comfy chair, raising his hands to air quote. The devil then leaned on his chair, "I told her no sinner cares about mistranslations, but she threatened to read the bible if I didn't do what she wants."

"You've read the bible, haven't you?" Lucifer leaned towards the radio demon eyeing the suitcase. _The suitcase with a ton of rainbow and unicorn stickers pasted on it._

"I can't say I haven't." Alastor admitted, glancing back at the King who really likes invading his personal space.

"A safe and truthful answer? What a party pooper." Lucifer rolled his eyes, nudging the radio demon. "Come now. It's fine to give out a lie or two. I don't lick."

"???" Alastor stared at Lucifer oddly, and the King laughed at the expression.

"It's customized." Valentino stopped smoking to trace the glowing symbol expertly hidden with the smiley face sticker. He slowly pulled it off, staring at the symbol glowing brighter than the ceiling the light. " ~~S~~ _ ~~hiny~~._"

"Open it!" Velvet urged, but Vox isn't going to risk it. Lucifer must have a reason to ask him not to open it _yet_.

"Enough chitchat! Let's get this show on the road." Lucifer yawned, tilting his chair as he rest his elbows on the chair's arms before holding his hands together. "What hellish shenanigans will you all put on this coming half-year?"

"How about closing the roads and permit sinners to open up stalls? The last decade showed a decrease of diversity in establishments." The Overlord with a burning skull head offered.

"Yes, a lot of my favorite joints shut down last year. I wonder why.." Lucifer eyed an Overlord who froze in place. Before Lucifer could do something, the Overlord continued.

"Of course, we'll need to plan out the lay-out of the cities to avoid chaos and maximize space." The Overlord looked at the bored radio host. "Alastor and I will be creating the blueprint."

"We will?" Alastor inquired, surprised the Overlord wanted to work with him. 

"Yes. You have considerable knowledge transversing Hell to observe all walks of after life." The Overlord explained, aware of the red head's aversion to unwanted touch. "This will be vital in promoting certain routes to avoid skirmishes between the residents and the passing nobles and decongesting traffic points."

"Hm.." Alastor scratched his chin, staring at the Overlord. "Fair enough."

'Awww~ They're getting along.' Lucifer watched the duo, pleased at least one of them is easing up to the new latecomer. _Alastor rarely comes over to talk and listen, always minding his own business._ Probably scheming to take my throne.'

"Me and my mob will deal with the construction work and handle security." The lizard insisted, resting her arm on the table as she stared at the King. "I'll hand out the names next week since I'll check the City's routes one more time. _Might need some more hands on the tasks._ "

"I would like to decrease her burden and handle security as a whole." The spider demon added, two of his eyes are focused on Lucifer but the other pair looked at the one-eyed neon Overlord. "With how rowdy my colleague's hired mercenaries tend to be as shown from last event, it's only ideal to have a swift team to keep us all up-to-date."

"Why you little?!" Narrowing her eye, the Overlord slammed her arms at the insult. "It was only one time!"

"Calm down and get along children." Lucifer fiddled with his phone. "The more, the merrier. Let's not monopolize the tasks."

"My king. In regard to the essential commodities for staff, volunteer and other matters, I believe Rosie and I are sufficient in handling the economic matters to decrease financial burden to the sinners." The female beauty looked at her fellow albino. "Unless you wish to focus on other matters, Rosie?"

"Not really. I would prefer to have less work to check the stalls." Rosie grinned, still staring at the suitcase. Valentino's plucking all of the sequins off the suitcase.

"We'll coordinate with the performers and reserve the facilities in advance, your majesty." The Overlord with two heads offered in turn, the one speaking is the sad face.

"I would also like to add that twenty plays and forty-six musicals are ready whenever." The crimson bird with star-shaped glasses rest an arm on the shoulder of the two-headed overlord.

"Knowing you, it must be recent work." The smiley face of the two-faced opera Overlord remarked. "Wouldn't they want their shows to be private though?"

"Oh nonono. Everyone knows if it's a performance for all, it has to be compensated by Hell." Lucifer watched the two-faced opera demons. "Can't have good people rot from neglect."

"How kind of you, your majesty." Both faces spoke at the same time.

"We'll handle the advertisements and volunteer recruitment." Vox finally tore his gaze away from whatever his boyfriend is doing to state the obvious.

"Hehehe.." Velvet carefully unlocked the suitcase, reaching for the last latch.

"Splendid. Other than the fact the Royal Court will supply funds to kickstart the project, you all must know there will be visiting foreigners coming from the fourth dimension. Don't f**k up." Lucifer checked the paper Lilith offered him. Lucifer looked up, chuckling. "My wife has spoken. No one f***ks the aliens."

"Pardon me, your majesty, but what's this decade's theme?" Valentino dropped the last sequins, staring at the devil.

'Almost.' Velvet reached again, glad Vox is in his phone to message his secretary.

"Since we have guests, something other than **The Purge** , **Furr-orgy** , **Holocaust, War and Love,** or anything that would invoke my wife's wrath." Lucifer explained. Since Lilith is the main diplomat of Hell, she is definitely going to talk with them about the foreigner's preferences and culture. "Not like we stick to themes here in Hell so how we make a rule of some sor-?"

*BANG!*

"Shi-?!" Vox fell off his seat, getting smacked by papers alongside moth and the bird overlord.

"Ops!" Velvet managed to cling to the table, watching floods of paper spew out from the suitcase.

"What the ****, Velvet?!" Vox shouted, standing up away from the paper blast. "Really?"

"Paper cuts." The bird can't believe he got instantly cut by paper from the explosive contact.

"My eyes!" Valentino was unfortunate enough to get paper cuts on his face.

"This room doesn't have a window, does it?" Lucifer realized, watching the papers begin to flood the room. Glancing back at the suitcase which the TV and bird are trying to close, the devil commented. "You won't be able to close it shut. I know. I tried."

"I'm opening the door." An Overlord told everyone, letting the papers get out of the room.

"It just keeps going.." The lizard remarked, staring at the random paper fountain smacking against the wall. Sadly, the wall isn't weak enough to break.

"What language is this?" Rosie inquired, taking a sheet of paper from the floor. "No wait. Languages."

"Lili taught her all the languages in Hell and she absorbed it all like a bloody sponge." Lucifer wiped a non-existent tear. "When she learned about humanity, Charlotte just had to learn your languages, dead and alive. Perks to isolation."

'Poor dear. Must've been so lonely.' Rosie mused, glancing back at Alastor who has yet to tell her what happened last meeting. _Alastor has been in a good mood these days, humming a tune and being less murderous._

"Sire. How long did she browse the net?" The albino inquired, raising her legs before her feet get buried.

"Not long.." Lucifer paused. "A week? We both suffer from insomnia from time to time and we do love to work ourselves to the brick of death. Maybe I should ask her to help with the paperwork?"

"My King. I don't want to be rude but the paper flood has reached our chair's arse." The spider-bat Overlord admitted.

"You are all not allowed to ruin my daughter's work. She spent three days scourging papers to write for you lot. Be thankful." Lucifer scoffed, but it felt immature to be a threat.

"Couldn't she type instead?" Velvet asked, "So much easier."

"Typing on a phone strains her eyes." Lucifer noted.

"You didn't buy her a laptop?" Vox asked, giving up on the suitcase.

"No, do you want to know why I wouldn't buy her a laptop?" Lucifer asked in turn.

'This is clearly bait!' Vox resisted the urge to speak. 'I know you have a laptop, you apple-eating **stard.'

'Say it. I dare you.' Lucifer looked at him intently. 'It's my time to shine!'

"No need." Vox squinted at the eager father. 'I'm not giving you a chance.'

*Ping!

"Hm? (Lucifer glanced at his phone, peeved at the ruined attempt.) **Don't bully the** **children**." Lucifer read his daughter's text, frowning even more. He stared at Vox, vowing. "This isn't over."

'Why?' Vox wondered what he did to deserve this.

The paper is already at their stomach length. The suitcase just keeps popping out more paper.

"Let's call it a day before we drown in paper." Lucifer announced, aware of the somewhat limitless paper bag. "Vox. Paimon will give you the next batch tomorrow morning and I'm expecting all the sites to be corrected by midnight, understood?"

"Next batch?" Vox asked for confirmation. Did the princess know tonight is his date with Valentino? 'Is she.. Cockblocking me?!'

"Total of six batches or until she grows bored of the internet." Lucifer wadded through the papers, trying to get out of the room. "I'm sure you don't have any objections to such a noble task."

"N-none, your majesty." Vox looked at Valentino who's watching Velvet use the suitcase as a gun towards incoming servers who is curious of the sudden paper congestion flooding down the hall.

"Good!" Lucifer pressed his phone close to his head, calling. "Daughter dearest. What are you doing right now?"

" **Correcting grammar.** " Charlie answered back from the phone. " **Oh! Did he read it? What did he say?"**

"Not to be rude to you, my brilliantly naive daughter, but majority of these sinners are illiterate." Lucifer glanced back to see one of the Overlords punching a hole on the room, letting the other room flood with paper instead. Some are already heading out as well while others are reading some of the notes. "You should have simplified it for their simple minds."

" **B-but! That can't be true... Right?** " Charlie asked hesitantly. Some would like to prove her right, but no one will deny that some of the symbols and explanation on the papers looked like nonsense. **"I thought they were formed in grandfather's image?"**

"Yes, and I've told you time and time again that God himself doesn't know what he's doing." Lucifer reached the doorway, walking down the hallway and opening the window. He started putting his legs out, taking a shortcut. "Humanity simply emphasized his flaws. It's _deplorable_."

" **But they are now our citizens. It would be a great asset to us if they all become amazing people!**" Charlie suggested. " **Wouldn't it be best to educate them?** "

"Ideal but not necessary." Lucifer clicked his tongue, staring down at his limousine and his startled chauffeur. Lucifer asked, "Can you check if we have flour over there, dear? I have time to burn."


	12. A Fool’s Attempt to Focus

Other than the fact Charlie cockblocked an Overlord and thousand other sinners working under the male, it was the first time the princess spared anyone. _A sad but surprising outcome._ Now…

When Lucifer entered the meeting room with a small ponytail, no one insulted him. In fact, the devil looks pretty sophisticated with the hairstyle. _Now, if only he changed the hair tie to a color other than rainbow then his appearance wouldn’t be so distracting._ The next thing the Overlords noted was the albino snake perched on his top hat. It could have been a coincidence if not for the blush on its face (snakes do not have that particular pattern), the six white wings connected to its body and the dark halo (which is akin to an angel) floating an inch from its head.

“♫~” The snake chirped like a bird, and no one knows how to feel. The bane of their existence is literally in the room, fluttering its feathery wings and munching on the apple sitting on top of the King’s head.

“What a small mouth…” Rosie commented, pitying the incoming Ruler. Not only is the princess’ animal form small (unfit to constrict a person), but she isn’t venomous (a rat snake of all things).

“I’ll call her white noodle.” Velvet pulled out her phone to take a picture.

“?!” However, Charlie accidentally fell off the top hat when the apple she bit fell.

“Be careful, _malum_.” Lucifer caught his child just in time. Charlie refuses to drop the apple, clinging onto it and fluttering her wings. Lucifer smiled, walking towards his chair. “As you all know, today is the agreed Hell’s version of **April Fool’s day**.”

“My brothers are out to get me so it is to my daughter’s best interest she stays with me at all times.” Lucifer sat down, setting the baby albino snake on the table. He pat Charlie’s head with a finger (she’s very tiny), looking back up at the Overlords. “You wouldn’t make the same mistake the last batch did, would you?”

“Of course not, your majesty.” Valentino felt compelled to speak, worried why the King is staring right at him.

“Hmm…” Velvet pursed her lips, lowering her phone. ‘Is this a challenge?’

“★” The noise created by the princess of Hell caused Lucifer to look away.

“?” Charlie nudged the apple to her dad, showing the tiny bite marks she punctured to it. “❤”

“ _Malum._ I didn’t give you the apple to carve our Family insignia. I gave you the apple so you can eat it.” Lucifer sighed, but the King couldn’t resist his child’s eyes. He grabbed the apple and petted her head again, admitting. “But it’s really pretty. Thank you.”

“❀!” Charlie squealed happily and Lucifer couldn’t help but smile at his very innocent child.

‘No, stop! She’s your predecessor and right at the presence of her possible-but-most-likely-dead subjects.’ Lucifer rubbed his forehead, taking a deep breath as he looked up to clear his mind.

“He seriously has a daughter-complex.” The red bird Overlord covered their mouth.

“Hold still..” Velvet tried to snap a good shot, but the snake keeps moving. _Hyperactive snake._

“?” Charlie blinked, flopping on the table and even rolled on her back. Lucifer sighed, exasperate at her antics.

“…” Alastor tapped on the table, but Charlie only noticed him when he readjusted his sitting position.

“?!” Charlie gasped, and Alastor’s smile widened.

“Alastor…” Rosie warned, but Alastor leaned close to see this helpless snake struggle to get back up to slither to his direction.

“♪~” Charlie finally got on her stomach, wings flapping so she’d be half standing as a snake. She was like a toddler, a baby snake heading to the radio demon. _Everyone watched in anticipation at the possible END of the Radio-_

“ **I’ve decided.** ” Lucifer made a conclusion.

“On what?” The female lizard asked when the Devil sat straight.

“I’m going to kill all of you before my daughter becomes Ruler of Hell!” Lucifer cheered, slamming his fist at the table. His arm conveniently separated his daughter towards Alastor.

“All genders!” Lucifer didn’t notice both Charlie and Alastor froze at the sudden movement, talking to the rest of the Overlords. “It doesn’t matter anymore when I learned she’s bisexual.”

“?” The baby seraphim looked at Lucifer then his arm. She stuck her tongue out, checking if her dad is upset. _Nope._ She shook her head, booping her dad’s arm and whined.

“Shh! I’ve made up my mind. I know what’s best for you.” Lucifer grabbed Charlie by the body and set her back at the center.

“…” Charlie huffed, trying once more to crawl to his right. Her stubbornness made her father smile.

‘What the bloody hell, Alastor?’ Rosie pulled Alastor away from the table, giving him a glare.

‘What?’ Alastor glanced back up Rosie, mouthing with a mischievous smile.

“Now, where were we? Oh yes. Next week, I would like to remind you all about the portals to the human realm which will be open from 9 AM to 4 PM for twelve days straight- Charlie..” Lucifer grabbed Charlie’s wings, confused why his daughter wants to roam around the table. “The objective is simple as always. Cause chaos, have fun and don’t fu-”

“!!!!” Charlie let out an unholy screech and interrupted the King. _It sounded like a girl subjected to helium._ Both Lucifer and Charlie stared at each other. Charlie stuck her tongue out, making a raspberry noise.

‘Oh my god..’ Vox squinted at the two monarchs. ‘Is she against swearing?’

“…” Lucifer exhaled, rolling his eyes at his daughter who tried to look bigger with her wings. _She is too tiny to be considered a threat_. Regardless, Lucifer respected his daughter’s decision. “Don’t die from exorcists. Michael’s starting to get some angels accompany these specialized mercenaries for the past few months.”

“That fool believes we’re killing them when in fact it’s the humans themselves.” Lucifer sighed, looking back at his daughter. “Isn’t that right, dear?”

“!” Charlie stuck her tongue out, shutting her eyes tight.

“All right. Some of us have in fact killed their best men, but they did it in the name of self-defense.” Lucifer chuckled, clearly understanding his snake child.

“…?” Charlie blinked, confuzzled at the idea. She shook then quickly shook her head, hissing furiously.

“That was back then.” Lucifer corrected, resting his arm on the armchair. “But right now, humanity has bred to the point where all of them could be a potential host to a divine entity.”

“…” The snake now has fumes visibly coming out of her head, getting riled up. Lucifer’s just smiling there, listening to his daughter speak.

“Is she really the next Ruler of Hell?” The Overlord with the burning skull head inquired. If yes, then this could change everything _literally_. He couldn’t solely blame the girl because Lucifer might be the main reason for her innocence to still be intact. However, the responsibilities might cause the child to break.

“I’m afraid so..” The actress covered her mouth with her nails, whispering it to avoid attracting attention.

“Maybe he plans on setting an arranged marriage for her? I doubt Charlotte can handle the burden of governing the entirety of Hell..” The male offered back. Too bad, the King caught wind of the conversation.

“Who the (Charlie made a cute beep) do you think I am? My daughter has (Charlotte kept beeping, bumping her wings as Lucifer spoke) understood?” Lucifer’s gaze focused on the Overlord, still menacing despite the albino snake hitting her wings on his face.

‘What did he say?’ The sad-face part of the two-headed Overlord asked his lizard seatmate.

“I dunno. The snake’s noisy AF.” The woman whispered.

“I heard that.” Lucifer averted his gaze from his last target, asking. “One, two…? Who else wants to suffer today? I wouldn’t mind burning my time for you lot.”

“!?!?” Charlie hit her dad with her wings, crying a ~~t the lack of arms in her tiny form~~. ~~~~

When Lucifer refuses to mind her, Charlie proceeded to bite him before he summoned his weapon and… Lucifer laughed?

“Stop! Charlie. Your nubs tickle.” Lucifer dropped the gun, reaching for his neck as Charlie flapped her wings.

“Finally! Snake noms.” Velvet cooed, videoing the strangely cute scene. She’s long given up taking a photo. _GIFs were just as good anyways._ ‘The Queen would love this!’

“…” Valentino placed both hands on his mouth like a prayer, staring at the King easily prying the snake from his mouth. “Vox. I think I know what shows the princess wants.”

“This better not be **My little Brony.** I already aired its final season two months ago.” Vox muttered under his breath.

“ **What?** ” Valentino and Velvet stared at Vox.

“What?” Vox also asked in turn.

“What’s a brony?” The happy-face part of the two-headed Overlord asked a more important question.

“Dear. How many times have I told you to do that with your fangs?” Lucifer wagged his finger at the pouty snake. “If you’re going to kill me, the least you could do is manifest teeth or produce venom, understand?”

“…” Charlie decides to boop his finger before looking back up at her dad.

“… What have I done?” Lucifer asked himself. While the King contemplates on his actions, a quarter of the Overlords are interrogating Vox about this **My little Brony** and why he even aired it, half are chatting like ‘it’s a good day to be alive’ attitude and a couple of them are grilling the jubilant radio host.

“♪” Charlie cheeped, _and thankful she didn’t let anyone get hurt this Sunday morning_.


	13. Some Innocence are allowed in Hell

Contrary to initial belief, last week's meeting ended in a positive note. No one died, and everyone learned something.

Heaven's growing ParaNoiaAa

Hell's Incoming Campaigns ~~for Territorial Extension~~

The Prophesized War

(between HeaVen & Hell)

**My Little Brony**

Unfortunately, the last topic took half of the meeting time because the princess caught wind of Vox' explanation about this child show.

> The elected secretary _who is also the first Overlord to obtain Lucifer's number_ , Zestial, has never regretted his life decisions until this singular event occur. _Don't ask why he has Lucifer's phone number, ~~the arachnid considers this sensitive information.~~_ Obligated to write down minutes of the meeting, the four-eyed spider must write down whatever BS Vox utters.
> 
> On the other hand, Vox himself has never felt more ashamed discussing a child's show to his peers than his time attending -CENSORED- convention with Valentino. The questions Lucifer asked actually made the TV demon wonder how dedicated he is to his TV series. _Some of the Overlords also asked questions, but everyone knows it's to support Velvet's video to establish **Vox as a Brony supporter**._ It came to everyone's surprise when Valentino spoke in Vox's behalf on concerns of a growing **brony cult?** which someone asked. ~~(What?)~~

Apparently, the King prefers keeping his hellspawn book literate than be a trendy aristocrat. Communicating via her father, Charlotte Magne requested Vox to explain and elaborate certain humane concepts and traditions. Lucifer didn't adjourn the meeting, more amused to see Vox squirm in explaining the **Magic of Friendship** than bringing his daughter to the nearby ice cream shop.

By the time the meeting ended, Lucifer can be found strolling out and denying his daughter's requests to buy the DVDs.

* * *

It's been a while since the Overlords last had a Sunday meeting, Lucifer being busy with the Upper Class demons and pacifying other deities living in their domain. Nevertheless, the incoming decade's **half-year festival** inches closer with Hell's temperature rising to scorching levels. _If it weren't for the various divinities living in the Underworld, Hell's Weather would be constant and its lands barren._

Just when everyone was ready to discuss their progress for this decade's festival, Lucifer enters the room with a grave expression. When Zilla (who confidently told everyone she'll discuss first) saw the serious mood of the King, chose not to speak and waited for the Devil to speak.

...

"Good evening." Sitting down, Lucifer crossed his legs and leaned back on his chair. He wasn't smiling when he asked, "Well? Let's get on with the meeting."

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" Alastor inquired, sitting beside his newest ~~victim~~ friend who now understood why a ton of Overlords and nobles dislike the eccentric radio host. The one who took Alastor's place was a close ally of the King and Queen of Hell, the same femme fatale who consoled the burning-skull Overlord for his naivety.

"Nothing I can handle." Lucifer waved his hand, opting to stare at the table to grab today's Meeting agenda crafted by Zestial.

"You mean: Nothing I can't handle?" Zilla asked, the semi-feathery reptile raising her eyebrows.

"Did I **stutter**?" Lucifer glared at her, and Zilla quickly shook her head. Lucifer sighed, dropping the papers. The King spoke in a sullen manner. "Lili isn't talking to me."

*cricket noises*

"..." Rosie stepped on Alastor's foot, causing the sound effect to stop. Thankfully/Sadly, Lucifer was too caught up on his emotions to notice.

No one can deny Lucifer being Lilith's greatest supporter and fan. Rumors has it that the two clashed heads in the past until the duo looked passed their pride to realize they are deeply in love with each other. Other rumors speak of Lucifer willingly fell from God's grace to be with Lilith... Then there are rumors that said it was Lilith who met Lucifer in Hell after rising from the ranks, and fell in love first. _The royal couple's love story is truly a mystery._

"It can't be that bad, your majesty~" The crimson avian comforted, inquiring when the King refused to cheer up. "I'm sure you did nothing wrong. Everyone knows you **adore** your wife."

"I forgot it was **Mother's day** yesterday." Lucifer said with a deadpan expression, looking up at the ceiling. "My wife was expecting me, and I didn't come."

...

No one spoke. A sad king can only be cheered up by two things: family and death. No one wants to die today, especially when they all have to report on the matter.

"Then I tried to comfort her by ordering pizza, but the pizza guy gave us five boxes of pizza without pineapple." Lucifer face palmed, sighing. "Everyone knows my family loves pineapple! True, I'm not a fan of pineapple but those pizza b**tards should have known I was trying to appeal to my wife for pardon!"

No one is also a martyr because no one exactly likes everyone in the room. Therefore, the Overlords anonymously agreed to take the route of **Silence** ~~and maybe pray the princess calls to pick for them~~.

"Why the hell should anyone expect I know the exact date of **Mother's day**?! We have nine different time zones for each Circle of Hell." Lucifer groaned, heavily affected by his wife's disappointment on him. Lucifer gives no s**t to any demon, except his wife it seems. Lucifer crossed his arms, muttering under his breath. "Social constructs just _had to_ stick its collective d*cks in Time's holes!"

'No wonder those imps act _that_ way... Because of you.' Valentino thought, itching to grab his pipe for a quick smoke. The Overlord's trying to proliferate porn in Imp City, but the Imps favor more action-pack and craziness than the good ol' wank magazine and exhibition videos. Imps are also family-oriented in nature, finding certain traits in his movies a bad outlook to human-fallen souls (commonly known as sinners) in general. Now the reason why Valentino knows the Royal Couple has a huge influence on the various species in Hell other than sinners is because of the proliferation of the King's statues and the daily Newspaper handled by an ancient newspaper company. _Vox told him it's hard to erase from the industry due to its cemented traditions to the stuck-up aristocrats._

'What do we do now?' The sad face of one of the heads of the two-headed Overlord looked at the one who usually knows what to do, but the closest female to both Rulers stayed quiet. Just when Lucifer summoned his apple cane _with everyone suddenly growing attentive to Lucifer's next movement_ , the familiar ringtone rang.

❀★❤♫

"Jesus exists!" The happy face of the two-headed Overlord declared by accident, while other Overlords returned their reports back on the table. _You can't report if you're dead._

"Of course Jesus exists. Too bad you humans got the facts wrong. Seriously speaking, you humans are so easy to deceive back then and even now.." Lucifer fetched for his phone, smiling when he answered the phone. "Yes, my unripe apple?"

**"I know this is sudden, but I talked to mom"** Charlie began but Lucifer already stood up from his seat. _It made everyone in the room realize Charlie has another function to their every Sunday meeting: MOOD CHANGER._ Never have they seen the King visibly ready to leave the room. **"And I _persuad_ _ed_ the Industry to postpone her concert today in the name of Post-Mother's day bliss. I talked with Asmodeus and he managed to secure a-"**

"Your mother's there, isn't she?" Lucifer asked a rhetorical question, walking out. However, he walked back to pat Zestial's shoulder. Sharing a knowing gaze, Lucifer alerted the spider to collect the papers and send it to Paimon. Lucifer continued talking on the phone as if ready to take over the world. "I'm on my way."

"Take this for the ride." Zestial offered the papers he worked so hard to write, not going to waste his effort by not having the Devil read it.

**"WAIT! You don't have to leave the meeting now. Isn't it an important meeting?"** Charlie whined, but Lucifer already have the papers in arm and storming out.

"Nothing is more important than family." Lucifer rationalized, and the Overlords looked at each other.

 **"DAD!"** Charlie shouted, but the doors closed in front of the Overlords. They can still hear the princess yelling.

"So!" Zilla broke the silence, the first time before Lucifer arrived and now after Lucifer left, asking aloud. "Who wants to go to the Casino?!"


	14. Don't talk to Strangers

Despite the lack of violence in the past two Sunday meetings, every Overlord keeps on attending. They don't know their reasons, but it's either their clinging hope that something hilarious will occur or their inner masochism seeking for pain from the King himself. It's not every day one gets to witness or gets inflicted pain by the Ruler of Hell. When the Sunday coincidentally timed with a dreaded week (which was anonymously agreed by the Seven Rulers of Sin in Hell), everyone talked to each other before the devil comes marching.

**\- Father's week -**

Right at this very moment, their lives lie in the hands of Charlotte Magne. The hellspawn who will obviously do **something** to bestow Lucifer a gift for ~~imprisoning~~ protecting her from the outside world for centuries and more. Waiting for Death's friend to appear, the Overlords feign ignorance and chatted away.

*BAM!*

" **O͇͙ͅv̤e̢rl͔o̝̙̭͢r̳̩̦d̼͜s̘̻̦̹.** " The doors were slammed wide open by a gust of wind, revealing Lucifer holding a hunting rifle. Everyone instinctively moved away from the murderous aura, utterly petrified how anyone could make the fallen seraph this angry in the early morning of all things. _Forget the monthly reports, the devil is out for blood!_ Lucifer stepped inside, lights flickering around him. The ground trembled and cracked with his every step.

"I͟ ̻͖see̲ ̝̖̻͈n̮o̭͔t ̮e̫v̮̮e̪͉r̭̦y̦̦̣͟͢o͙͇̞̝͜n̢̨̞e͕̼͇̱ ̫̠i͙̞s ͖̝̝͎̙p̱͕̖͜r̰̲̜̝e̞s̰͖͔̙e͓̯̖̠n̞͇t͇̼̰.͈̻͜" Lucifer commented. He wasn't smiling, eyes slit as the devil scanned the entire room.

'BEEP HONK BLEEP DUCK' Everyone's collective thoughts were generally under the bad words category. Panic rising but mouth sealed shut, no one spoke. The devil was waiting for something. Waiting for anyone to speak up ~~and die~~.

No one wants to die without reason. In fact, they don't even know what riled Lucifer in the first place. All for sure, it has something to do with Charlie.

_Everyone is sure of it._

" **D̯̤̍̕ǫ̨̧̝̌̅̂e̢͚̓̾s̖̩͆̌ ͚̥͖̦̩͆̃͌͝͝a̡̝͙͛͊͠n͆̃͟ͅy͎̣̅̉o͍̎ņ̅é̖̲̾̾͟ ͓͖̇͛k͍̏ǹ͟ò̱̤w̱͍͑̋͘͜͢͡ ̨̞̫̰̬̏̒̔͐̂w͚͙̿͑ḥ̛̞̓e͓̖̱͓̦͋̾͐̓̕r̖̭͕͛̅̾e̘̫͑̚ Al̢̫̬̠͆̚͘͝a̜̮̝͑̈́̕s̙̽t̗̳͚͒̑͘o͖̲̽̿̂ͅr̹̺̯̓͌͞ ̠͂ȋ̧̤̿͊͟s͎̟̼̔͐̅̕͟ ̜̾ä̹̝̪̩̘͂̓͊̋t̩̯͖̦̎̒̕͠ t̐̕͢͢hė̲͕́ m̡̤͊͘o͖̹̮̍̊̚m͇̙̭̼̮̑̔̉͆en̩͖͛̓̕͢t͖̙͉̉͒͞?̙͛** " Lucifer's words are getting more and more distorted, his hand resting on the chair of Rosie as he spoke. Everyone could have celebrated that Alastor finally f**ked up if it weren't for the fact the radio demon left an enraged parent at his wake. The atmosphere got heavier with each passing second. The King demanded answers no one has _but they truly wish they know._ Lucifer might as well be breathing fire with how calm and commanding his voice is.

"Nö̻͚̼́̍̕ ̡͗ǒ̺nĕ̡̡̞̲͐͛͘?̜̳̖̯̐̃̕͞" Lucifer asked once more, the lights above them popping from the magic influx. Fortunately, some of them have night vision while others have glow-in-the-dark body parts.

"Rosie?̢ ̞̱A̭ny ͜w̡̞̳̯ǫ̖̳̼ͅr͔̯̳͟d͉̭̹̪ f̣̟̻͇rom ̡͉͟ͅt̩͉ͅh͍at ̮̳̫̣s̻̞̦̳i̞̺͔n̲̥n̝̱e̟̪r͎͙͚̗ friend of yours?̭" Lucifer broke the top rail of the chair by accident, eyes staring at the slightly unnerved lady.

"The last time I spoke to him would be yesterday afternoon." Rosie remained calm as a fiddle in the outside, but she's sweating buckets and cursing Alastor for placing her in the spotlight. Everyone's watching her now, curious what the King will do to her. It could be anything. No one knows what Lucifer will do for the sake of his daughter.

"..." Lucifer didn't comment. The room remained dark, and everyone couldn't find it in themselves to breath easy. It's like they're in a burning building, smelling the scent of burning wood and nothing less. They could cover their mouths, but that might trigger the fallen angel. They could emit light to see what's going on, but that might earn them a shot on the head.

Therefore, everyone remains in their seats, waiting and hoping Lucifer calms down.

"Yo̰u ͎̩a̯̘l̫l ̗̲h̘a̞v̜̖e a ̺̹n̩ew̳̦ ̞̲a̹ssi͙g̡nm̡̙ȩͅn̟t̮.͚͟" Lucifer ordered, his voice stabilized enough for human comprehension. "Į̟̍̉ d̳̆͂͢ỏ͍n̗̚'̼͝t͉̟̓͠ cá̻r͓̉e̜̊ i͖̮̿̅f͕͓̿͐ ̺͒h͇̺͋͝e'͇͚͗͂s͎̔ d̙̝͑̕ę̳̽͠a͈͌d̦̅͡ͅ ̭͇͂o͈̍r̥͑͜͡ ͚̆a͚̱̔̅ḻ̒ȉ̪̻v̖̪̎̃e̛͙."

" **F͇̪ịn̝͈͖̜͎͟͟d̟̼͍̺̤ ̨̱̳̘̖Al̹͎͎͔̫̘̘a͎͇̦͎s̟̜ṭ͍o̮̩̠̝͓̯ͅŗ̙̜ a̞n̤̫͕̱̠̬͜d̡̠̼ b̜͕͓̗̳͓ṛ̞̙͜i̮͖͖̹̲n̲̪̹̘g̮̱̰͎ ̞h̲i̬̝̫̝̖͚m̢̤̩̼̦ ̲̯̝̲͢t̝̱o̟͈͔̖̜̖ ͚̻̪̼͟m̥̠͔e̖̞͢!** " Lucifer commanded, and everyone didn't think twice to get the hell out of there.

...

* * *

_\- The night prior -_

*kling*

"Scram! Come back tonight, **** face." Husk grumbled. _It's bad enough this stingy b**tard came to visit._ The winged-feline doesn't want anymore of his patrons getting into the radio demon's radar. He has a business to run, and this dealmaker ain't making his life easy with his bouts of recklessness.

"Oh come now, Husker. Be nice to to your guests..." Alastor mused, turning his head to see this unfortunate sinner... wearing a pink cat cloak?

"I͇t ̖̭t͍͢oo̻k̭̯ ͚m̞e̜̖ ̭a̹ ẉ̦h̙i̥̮l̥̞ę ̫t̲o̥̩ ̥̰f̘̙ḭṋd͚ ̥y̲o͎͔u̫." Both males froze when the female dropped her hoodie.

*The sound of a microphone hits the ground.*

"Good night, gentlemen." The princess of Hell greets them with a smile, carrying a basket of goodies. "I would like to enlist your help!"

"*uck." Husk muttered under his breath, once again seeing the sheltered aristocrat. 'This is what I get for butting in other people's business.'

**Author's Note:**

> Got some details from Cheycartoongirl8 for the Overlords' biodata. :)
> 
> Next question, what else can we make fun off?


End file.
